


We Will Meet In Death

by zerohero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerohero/pseuds/zerohero
Summary: He chose propriety. He didn't chose her. And now, she is gone. He can never get her back. How will he cope?





	We Will Meet In Death

"Draco. What's wrong?"  
Draco and Pansy, Draco's wife of 2 weeks, sat eating breakfast with his mother at the Manor. As everyday, Draco was reading the Daily Prophet while the two women chatted. Today's headline, however, shocked him to the core. He felt himself go paler than normal while his hands start to tremor and sadness filled the empty hole he had been experiencing since his wedding.

"Brains of Golden Trio Kills Herself", the headline read. The article went on to say that Hermione Granger had jumped off a bridge last night. Apparently no one knew why. She just snapped. Draco felt his throat constrict and closed his eyes to picture her face, her rosy cheeks, bright amber eyes and the fullest lips.

They were laying in his bed, his hands stroking through her hair. “You are so beautiful”, he whispered to her. His fingers trace her cheekbones, down to her chin. She hummed in pleasure and closed her eyes as his fingers brushed her skin. He loved these moments, her naked under his sheets with no one in the world but them. He wished he could pause these moments forever, but the ending of their bliss would always come, and they’d leave the sanctuary of his bed.

As Draco continued to read, he reflected on his marriage and why Hermione killed herself. The marriage of Pansy and Draco had been arranged by their parents. What Pansy and many others didn't know is that Draco had been seeing Hermione Granger at the time and continued to see her while their engagement took place. Draco had kept his relationship with Hermione a secret for fear that he would be rejected by the pureblood community and disowned by his parents. Hermione had followed along, strung along by Draco. And now she was dead, because he didn't pick her. She's gone. Never again would Draco run his fingers through her chestnut curls or place his lips softly upon hers. Never again would he make sweet love to her or curl up and read with her. Never again would he wrap his arms around her or smell her iridescent scent of lavender and parchment that was so distinctly Hermione. She was gone forever. And it was his fault.

“You’re going to marry her?!” Draco dodge a lamp being thrown at his head as his furious girlfriend screamed at him in her living room. They had just returned from dinner and Draco had hoped they could take dessert in the bedroom, but he was a fool and told her of his secret. She had been pressing him about moving in together, and he finally snapped.  
“Hermione, please-” He reached his hand out a grab her shoulder and she jumped away from him. He could sense it was all coming to an end, and his anxiety began to build. He couldn’t believe is was happening, and his headache started to grow.  
“No, don’t touch me. Where you planning to tell me? You know what, I don’t care. Get the fuck out of my home, I never want to see you again.”

A pop of a house elf stirred him from his thoughts.  
"What is it, Blinky?", Narcissa asked the elf.  
"There are guests here to see Master Malfoy", the small elf stated. Hermione would have been proud to know that Draco had started treating the elves better. No longer were they slaves at the Manor, but employees who were paid and dressed as such. It was one of the changes Draco implemented when trying to win her over, hoping that she’d one day live in the Manor with him.  
"Who?", Pansy snappily asked, her voice shrill. God, he hated her. How was he to spend eternity with her? She was a shrew compared to his goddess, and he’d spend the rest of his life wanting to return to her warmth and kindness.  
"Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, mam."  
"Take them to my study please, Blinky." The elf popped away and Draco turned to the women. "We will be left alone." He briskly walked to his study to find Potter and Weasley muttering to each other. They both looked exhausted.  
"Potter. Weasley. To what do I owe the visit?"  
"We are here about Hermione. By now you probably know, she killed herself last night", Potter told him. He seemed like he cared about Hermione, but Draco knew the truth. Both of the boys had abandoned her in the last month. She had kept his secret, their secret, at the cost of friendship. They were angry that she was hiding a relationship from them and who she was having the relationship with, so they abandoned her.  
"You were in her note", the redhead said. He looked angry. His glare was fixed on Draco, but the blonde didn't flinch.  
"What are you talking about Weasel?"   
"Her suicide note. You were in it", Harry murmured softly. Draco felt his heart speed up and his breathing stop. He hadn’t considered she left anything, especially after the way they ended. Maybe if he could read the note, he would understand better. But then the Weasel coughed and brought Draco back to his reality. He was not supposed to care about Hermione. They were enemies. 

"So?" Draco did not want to hear anymore about his love's death from her two most beloved friends. He wanted them to leave so that he could mourn alone. There was a bottle of firewhiskey in the cabinet calling his name.

"You were most of it", Ron muttered angrily. He apparently was not happy that Draco was so important to Hermione, since they were supposed to hate each other. It was obvious Ron hadn’t gotten over the break-up after the war. Draco still remember the letters he sent her when Draco and Hermione returned for the 7th year at Hogwart, both being head boy and girl and having to spend a lot of time together. They eventually found they weren’t so different, and hate blossomed into friendship. It would be on New Year’s Eve, when they’d be tipsy from alcohol, where Draco would finally kiss her, and the rest is history.

After a beat, Draco decided he must love torture. But he needed to know the truth. "What did it say?"

"Read it yourself." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and passed it into Draco's awaiting hands. Draco didn't understand why, but he felt the need to read her last words. Especially what she had said about him.

To whomever is reading this ~  
I cannot go on like this. My life lacks what it once had; craves what it cannot have. Passion and love mean nothing, and I am afraid to continue. So I must end my life. Stop all the pain and all the evil thoughts. It is no ones fault but my own, to allow myself to get to the point I am.  
To my family, both biological and not, that I hold dear, I am sorry. Sorry that I could not return you to your old life, mom and dad. Sorry that I am to remove myself from your life that I am rooted in. Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry that I could never please you with the marriage between myself and your son. The other Weasleys, I am sorry that I leave you now with little contact, that our relationship never quite got back to where it started before the Battle of Hogwarts.  
Harry & Ron. I am sorry that we could not mend our relationship before my end. But know that you are cherished to me and that we will meet again on the other side. And I am sorry that I kept secrets from you, two of the truest friends I've ever had.  
Draco, oh Draco. I am so sorry. I should have been more understanding and not react the way I had. I know the pressure you felt for familial obligations, but I have forgiven all that has happened between us. I know you will go on to do amazing things. Have that family you always wanted with Pansy. And our love will stay with me until the last minute. The memories you gave me will keep me strong. But they are not enough. You have to understand. I cannot go on the way I am now. And I am sorry I will not be able to see you achieve what I know you will. Be strong and carry on my love. And know we will meet again in death.  
Goodbye,  
Hermione

She was really gone. The words on the wrinkled page held so much her in them. And the paper still faintly smelled of her. She was the only person to see the true Draco, and now she was dead.  
"They found her early this morning. We just came from the autopsy. What did you know about her?", Harry asked.

Draco felt his tears weld, and for the first time of all time, wanted to tell someone of what happened between them. "We were in love. A secret affair to protect us both from the social demands of pureblood society. She was so filled with life. And then I told her that I was marrying Pansy. I've never seen her so broken. I couldn't fight for her. I didn't pick her. Why didn't I pick her?" His voice broke. Tears flooded his vision and for a moment, he forgot about who he was around. All that mattered was her. That's all that will ever matter to him.

"There is something else, Malfoy."  
"She was pregnant", Ron stated flatly. Draco felt rage like he had never known before. Hermione was pregnant. It was his child. He just felt it in his gut. Draco was angry. At the world for not letting their relationship be acceptable. At Pansy and his mother for taking away Draco's chance to be with Hermione. At Hermione for hiding her pregnancy from him. At the two fools in front of him for telling him all these awful things. At himself for not picking her. At himself for letting her slip away.  
"Get out." It was a hiss that rivaled a snakes. So appropriate for a Slytherin.  
"We're having a funeral-"  
"I SAID GET OUT!" Draco started tearing apart his office. At some point, the two Gryffindors got a clue and were gone by the time that Draco got himself put together. He locked his study door and sobbed for hours after that.

"Draco Malfoy Found Dead", the newspaper several days later said. The article ruled the death a suicide, as he had jumped off the same bridge Hermione Granger did when she committed suicide. As Narcissa sobbed and Pansy mourned, Harry Potter watched as they lowered Draco into the ground. He had convinced Narcissa to bury him next to Hermione's grave.

Now the two lovers will be with each other for eternity.


End file.
